Death Wishes
by Glitter And Blood
Summary: When Faye goes suicidal because Spike left...and Spike reuturns to confess his love to her...will he be able to stop herself from killing herself and make her beleive him that he's real


Hi back with a shorter story than the main one I'm working on now. Hope you like this one as the other one…Sighs, I hope I like it just as much anyways….

Disclaimer: I don't own cowboy bebop!

Death wishes

Spike walked back into the Bebop after the long and tedious battle with Vicious. He had won and fate decided to let him live the rest of his life. Sure he was beaten and bruised but that wasn't going to stop him from going home. He knew there was someone who would take care of his wounds for him. She always did even when he didn't want her to she was always there for him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hey anyone here?? I'm home. He announced loudly.

Spiky Spiky-person is back yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edward when did you get back?

Edward and Ein got baaaack laaaast night!! He he he! The red haired girl tried to scare him with a spooky voice.

Hey Ed, where is she?

Who is sheeee?? Edward does not know who Spike-person means.

Faye. He said as his eyes scanned the surroundings.

Faye Faye's ship got blown up into little bitty pieces. So when she came back she was bleeding everywhere. So Jet-person put her to bed at first Faye Faye didn't wanna be there so she tried to-ed displayed cutting motions on her wrist- Faye Faye cried out Spike-person's name all the time, so Finally Jet made her sleep with this. Ed held up a tranquilizer.

Spike shuddered. Faye had lost it when he left.

No wonder she pleaded me not to go. He whispered.

What did Spike-person say?? Edward asked curiously

Nothing… Ed why don't you go play with Ein or something?

Okee dokee yoke mokee.

She took off with the dog hard at her heels.

Jet?!? Spike bellowed at the top of his lungs.

What??!?!? When Jet had received a call from Spike earlier that day he was shocked. But he agreed to meet Spike in space. So he wasn't as shocked as he was then.

Where is she?!?!?

She's in her room. Spike…Jet coming from his bonsai room to the living room continued, Spike don't wake her. She got it rough and she'll have it even more rough when she sees you're alive

Spike sighed and then scratched his head in annoyance.

Jet I need to see Faye…this is why fate let me live is so I could be with my family and love again and I'm in love with that shrew woman, okay?

Jet was speechless. Go on Spike go see her…if she tries anything come get me, okay?

Sure. Spike said as he disappeared on his way down the hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Spike opened the door to Faye's bed room. He looked back to last time he was in here.

#flash back#

**Spike walked out of the bath room in just a towel he was annoyed and really, really annoyed. Faye didn't leave any hot water, shampoo, soap or a clean wash rag in the bath room after she had showered. At least there were clean towels he grumbled to himself.**

**Faye? He knocked on her door lightly.**

**Nothing.**

**Faye? He said more loudly.**

**Still no answer. So he opened the door to see an unconscious Faye naked on her bed. It didn't help much that he himself was naked as well. He walked over to her after shutting the door and locking it. He gazed at her luscious curves and something in the pit of his stomach was growing. Need. It was need. He needed her wanted her. He wasn't sure if it was lust or something else but he needed her. He bent over her to plant a kiss on her fore head when she opened her jade green eyes. **

**Spike? She asked in a shaky breathe.**

**Yeah? He asked pulling away from her.**

**What am I… you doing here? Why am I naked…why are you naked? Did we do something? She asked with hysteria building up.**

**No we didn't do anything. He said with a smirk on his face. But you wanted to do something with me, so you dragged me out of the shower.**

**You stupid lunkhead….**

**She never finished because he had kissed her.**

**If I didn't know any better Spike you were trying to seduce me. She sighed.**

**You bet. He said sarcastically.**

**Spike now on top of Faye's quivering form placed his head on her shoulder.**

**Faye I want you. Was all he said before slid his hand down her leg.**

**She moaned telling him it was okay.**

**He trailed down her waist to her opening of her legs. He licked his way between and she almost screamed with ecstasy. He began nipping at her and she arched. When he finally plunged his tongue in her she whispered his name. When he finally came back up she was breathless. **

**Are you ready for me Faye?**

**Oh yes. She smirked.**

**Here goes.**

**When Spike left her room it was to only get his clothes so he could have something to wear when he got up in the morning and Jet wouldn't suspect anything.**

**He slept with Faye for the rest of the week.**

**#end of flash back#**

Spike remembered those nights. He missed them. He at first thought he was just using Faye to get lust out of his system but later he learned he had fallen for her. He thought it was a way to forget Julia, Vicious and that nasty past of his. But it wasn't. Because Spike had held onto his past he refused to admit his feelings for the raven haired gypsy. But now he was going to admit them to her and himself.

Faye…Faye… wake up!

Hmmm? She yawned.

The out of no where she screamed.

What the fuck Faye?!?!? Why are you screaming?

Your dead… YOU ARE DEAD!

I'm not dead Faye. I'm here and alive. Watch. He pressed his lips to hers. She pulled back.

No this isn't real…it's a damn night mare.

Faye I'm alive why wont you believe me?

She pulled the covers over her head and began humming a song. Then she started singing it…

_**I know it was for love but it didn't make sense**_

_**You said it was to protect me.**_

_**But you were wrong,**_

_**All it did was kill me.**_

_**So I guess in the end, **_

_**You failed trying to save me**_

_**Better luck next time...**_

_**Because the closer to paradise is but one step closer to death…**_

Her voice trailed off. And he knew she had just sung herself to sleep.

She sang a song he had never had of. But he liked it…it was the closest to the truth as he could get. He snuggled up behind her with her now wrapped in his arms. When she woke he would tell her everything was a dream.

Well I'm not done with it but I like it soo far….chapter two is when spike and faye will have the ship to themselves what will happen I wonder? Smirk

Faye: I think I like better than the other one where I have to screw Vicious.

Me: I already told you Faye…that's what pisses Spike off.

Spike: Yeah it pissed me off alright.

Faye: I just hope I'm not gonna get pregnant by him.

Me: You won't I swear.

Vicious: Why would it be so bad if she was?

Spike: Geeeee… I don't know maybe because she'd in love with me!

Faye/Me: Ohhhh not this again.

Well yes it seems Faye is going suicidal and what will Spike do about it?


End file.
